Rock Beats Scissors
by hellsespada1
Summary: Signum always takes it upon herself to worry about the welfare of her family, but Vita has decided that their commander isn't any good to them as a stressed out mess, so she does her utmost to ease the swordsman's tension. Takes place during the A's arc.


**A/N: Hello again, all. This took me entirely too long to finish because I've been working at it for months, but better late than never I suppose. Here's a little something new because I've never done this pairing before so this time around I stuck to some vanilla yuri goodness. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN, though I am a huge fan.**

* * *

"Ah geeeez! That was just brutal!" The small russet finally collapsed onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. "At this rate, we may not be able to collect all the pages in time. And if we can't do that then Hayate-chan will be..." She clenched her fist and defiantly shook her head to clear away the thought before pointing at the ceiling as if it were mocking her.

"No! There's no way we'll fail; we'll save her for sure!"

She allowed her glare to soften and dropped her hand back down to the bed with a soft thud. "Still... we can't continue on like this. We'll tear ourselves apart long before we succeed. We all fought so fiercely today. I bet the others have passed out."

Vita scanned over the house to see how everyone was doing. Hayate, of course, was still sleeping soundly as she was when they left a few hours ago. Zafira and Shamal both had drifted off to sleep. Finally she sensed Signum, still awake of course. 'No surprise there.' She thought to herself before reaching out.

'Signum?'

'Ah, Vita. You too huh?'

'Yeah... Can I come over?'

'Sure.'

The little girl rose from her bed and crept soundlessly down the hall till she reached the other door. She pulled it open quietly and quickly threw her arm over her face when the unfamiliar light reached her eyes. She closed the door again and stumbled over to flop on the bed next to her leader, blinking several times to adjust her eyes.

Once she could see again, she peered up at the woman beside her. The clothes she wore were the same as when they had left, making it clear she had hardly moved since they got home. She sat with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them; something about her position making her look almost... vulnerable.

Without speaking, Vita lay there studying her friend. Her features were beautiful as ever, if not more sullen than usual, and her cascade of pink locks was strewn carelessly about down her back. It was disheveled and tangled from their vigorous combat and she hadn't moved to fix it up yet. She never did take any time to think about herself when there was something more pressing at hand.

Rising to her knees, Vita positioned herself behind the pinkette and gently set to work. She first tightened the ribbon at the top that held the giant ponytail together and then carefully began to untangle it, raking her skilled hands through the untidy lengths. Signum didn't protest the treatment. She allowed the other girl to comb through her hair with her hands, starting to breathe more deeply as she calmed down.

"Do you think it's hopeless?" The woman asked in a small voice that was entirely unlike herself.

"You know I don't." Vita replied softly.

"But how can you be sure? We've always completed the book in the past, but we've also killed every master so far, one way or another. So what if this time we fail, and that's how it's done? She doesn't deserve this curse..."

"No, she doesn't, but that doesn't change anything. Fretting won't help, only action can save her."

"And if we fail...?"

It took the girl a moment to respond while she fiddled with a particularly big knot, but having finally freed them all, she ran her fingers through the soft hair and sighed. "Signum, is that really what you should be worried about?"

"Huh?"

"What about you, Signum?"

"What about me?" The pinkette asked in confusion.

The russet put her arms around the woman's neck and rested her chin in her hair. "Well... the way I see it, we have to be able to fight in order to save her. If we can't fight, then she's already doomed..." She paused to let this sink in. "If you really want to help Hayate-chan, then you need to stop worrying about what if. You're not doing her any favors if you stress yourself out because like that, you can't fight your best for her. All you need to worry about is being able to fight your absolute hardest."

Signum placed one of her hands upon Vita's where they were locked around her neck. "Vita... in all these hundreds of years, I don't think I've ever heard you speak with such conviction."

"It's because she's important to me... to all of us. She's the only master to ever treat us like people instead of tools."

"You're right." The swordsman squeezed her hand tighter. "Then we'll just have to do our best for her."

Vita released her arms and sat at the edge of the bed next to Signum, who finally stretched out her legs. "So, you'll promise to relax?"

"Relax..." Signum repeated. The word tasted foreign to her tongue. She sighed dejectedly and leaned back on her hands. "I don't think I'd even know where to start..."

"Well... there's always _my_ favorite method." Vita chuckled as she said this.

"And what's that, dare I ask?"

"You know. You could do _that._"

"Do what?"

The russet knit her eyebrows together. "A little... self satisfaction." She tried again.

"Which is to say...?"

"You could masturbate, Signum." She dropped her roundabout act, unable to believe how slow her friend could be.

"...what?"

The little girl was no longer able to keep herself from laughing at this point. "Are you serious?!" She rolled onto her side. "God, you may be a master of combat, but you're such a virgin when it comes to these things! Haven't you ever touched yourself at all?"

"WHA...! O-of course not!" The pinkette had another, deep shade of red added to her face as she turned away quickly. "I... I don't have time for something like that!"

"You've gotta be kidding me?!" The hammer knight lashed back, a note of anger in her voice. "You've got a gorgeous body like that and do nothing with it?! To think that...!" When the house creaked, she suddenly realised how loud she had gotten and they both froze to listen for anyone they may have woken up.

When they decided that it hadn't been anyone, they heaved a sigh of relief. Vita realised she could keep on yelling at her mentally, but it didn't seem worthwhile anymore. They sat there in silence, not sure what to think.

"Sorry." Vita relented at last, grudgingly staring at her bare feet as she spoke. "I shouldn't have called you a virgin like that. It's not my business..."

"But you're right." Signum whispered. "I've never done anything like that. It's just..."

"Just what?" The russet prompted her. It wasn't bitterness, but curiosity that made her ask.

"I'm just... really shy when it comes to that sort of thing, you know?"

Vita chuckled. "Of course I don't. No-one knows what you're like when it comes to personal stuff. We only ever see you as our beautiful, strong, fearless leader. What could you possibly have to be embarrassed about?" Looking back up at her friend, she found the woman still staring off to hide her face.

"It's just... I don't really know myself, actually. All I've ever done is train and fight. I haven't taken any time to worry about myself before."

"Then maybe it's time that you do."

"...I still wouldn't know where to start." She looked down at her lap now, still not making eye contact, but revealing the soft blush that matched her beautiful hair.

The little russet tenderly placed a hand on her friend's leg. "Would you like me to show you? I promise to be as gentle as I was with your hair."

"I..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"Please Signum? If you won't take care of yourself, then at least let me."

The pinkette finally nodded at this.

"Will you get undressed then? Look, I'll even turn away." Without waiting for a response, the girl stood and walked around to sit on the other side of the bed.

Swallowing audibly, Signum stood and slipped off her sweater, then her skirt, pulling the stockings with it. She clumsily undid her bra and when she got to her panties, she lost her nerve. "I...it's too embarrassing after all!" She squealed and sat back down on her mattress.

Vita twisted around to look at the woman. Signum peered back at her with her hands folded to cover her breasts and that blush still persisting on her cheeks. Her luscious hair seemed to sparkle with her embarrassment as it draped down her back and over her lovely ass, clad in black panties with the slightest bit of lace on the edges. "S...so cute..." The russet mumbled without thinking.

"Don't say that!" Signum hid her face again.

"Ah! I'm sorry, please don't turn away."

"That's just too much, having you look at me like that."

"Well... what if you couldn't see me then?"

"Huh?"

The short girl stood from the bed and went over to switch off the light. "There. Will that be better?"

"M...maybe." Though Signum's voice was still as small and shaky as before.

Vita smiled; it really was adorable. She slipped the large shirt that she had been wearing as pajamas over her head and left it at the end of the bed, crawling towards Signum in only her plain white panties. After feeling her way through the dark, she found the pink haired woman and slid up behind her, putting her legs on either side of her hips and hugging her about the waist. She heard a sharp intake of breathe as she took hold of the pinkette which made her hug even tighter. She eased them together until her budding breasts pressed into the woman's back. Her head only slightly came up above Signum's shoulder (for she was a great deal taller) and it was here that Vita rested her head and inhaled the soft, strawberry scent of her hair.

"Of course it's strawberries..." Vita mumbled in amusement. "What else could it be?"

The knight simply held still, waiting to see how her friend would react. She marveled at the sensation of her skin which was hot to the touch, despite her being mostly naked.

"You're really soft, Signum. I feel like I could drift off to sleep just like this."

"Geez... Don't say things like that."

"Are you alright? You're burning up..." The russet girl snuggled into her back more.

"Isn't that your fault?"

"Hmm... I guess it is. I'll be sure to fix that then."

As carefully as she could manage, Vita slid her small hands up Signum's well toned stomach until she gently caressed each of her breasts from the bottom. Still, the woman didn't uncross her arms and the girl worried for a split second that she would protest after all. She was about to retract her hands when she noticed that the pinkette had sat straight up and her breath had caught in her throat. With a mischievous grin, the russet planted a gentle kiss upon her friend's exposed shoulder blade and her breath was released as a cute "Haa...!"

Vita then planted another kiss on the opposite side and quickly afterwards, placed one on the innocent woman's neck. The treatment involuntarily caused Signum's world to go completely dark, colors beginning to burst behind closed lids as the unfamiliar (but not unpleasant) treatment carried on. She continued letting out little sighs as her neck was pecked at and her breasts kneaded until the little russet managed to stretch her way up just enough to nip her ear.

"Ahn!" The pinkette clasped her hands over her mouth at the strange sound that had worked its way past her lips. "Was... was that _my_ voice? N...no, wait...! Hah...!"

Vita had seized the opportunity to grab her leader's nipples and pinch them teasingly. She rolled them between her thumb and forefinger as she coaxed a symphony of moans from the beautiful woman she had wrapped around her finger.

"Yeah... it's your voice alright. It sounds just as cute as I could imagine, too. That kind of lewd voice really suits you Signum."

She said all this amidst gentle bites on any skin she could manage to reach, never once letting up with her nimble fingers.

"V...Vitaaaa!" Signum did her best to whisper, ultimately still trying to use her hands to keep from letting her voice out. "That's not...! I'm not like that! It's your... fuah!"

The hammer knight promptly went for her ear again, whispering seductively. "That's no good Signum. You need to be honest with yourself and let that cute voice of yours out. It'll be bad if you try to suppress it."

"But acting like this is... ahhhnnbelievably embarrassing!" She bit her lip while she tried to get more control over herself. "My voice sounds... so strange! Ah... fuah! It's so...!"

"Beautiful." Vita asserted. "Signum, you're so very beautiful. You've got such a mature figure, but your moans are so cute and innocent." The russet snuggled into Signum's back again while slowly trailing a hand down from the valley of her breasts towards her navel. "Having a goddess like you to tease... I don't think I can hold myself back any longer."

"A... a goddess...?" Signum blushed in the darkness and peered into the dim film of the room that was outlined through one slowly adjusting eye, the other having clenched shut as she fought off the urge to squirm at the ticklish sensation running over her stomach. "Is that really what you think of me?"

"Yeah..." Vita whispered quietly as she traced her finger around the pinkette's navel, dipped it in playfully and felt the woman squirm cutely inside her grip. "I think you're really amazing, Signum."

No longer teasing, the russet eased the tips of her fingers just under the lace hem of Signum's panties and held them there.

"May I?"

"G...go ahead." Came the anxious reply.

Cautiously, Vita slipped the tips of her fingers into the woman's sexy black panties, doing her best to keep her touches only ghosting over Signum's hot center. The heat that radiated from her friend was unexpected and the back of her hand became lightly sodden from its contact with the fabric.

Signum's breathing was steady, so the russet decided it was safe to go a little further. Gingerly, she ran the tip of her middle finger along the engorged folds of the pinkette's pussy; getting in return a drawn out erotic squeal that peaked sharply at the end as she finished with a flick to her friend's partly exposed clit. This action caused Signum to drop her hands unceremoniously into her lap, unsure of where to be, much less what to do.

"Wow, Signum. Your pussy is so wet already. Do my bites and teases really have that strong an effect on you? Or is it that you're secretly a really naughty girl...?" The hammer knight's grin was almost audible in her speech.

"Th...that's not fair Vita! It's because you keep doing such strange things to me! I really don't do this normallyyyyyyyyy!" She gave up trying to deny accusations and bit her tongue to fight against Vita's ministrations.

"Even when you say that, I hafta wonder..." With tantalizing slowness, Vita pushed her finger against the slick opening concealed by the girl's lips. It's successful with its invasion and bit by bit, it plunges into the unexplored depths of the sexy pinkette. "In any case, I'm definitely going to make up for all the times that you neglected this wonderful body of yours. I wonder if you'll be able to endure it...?"

"O...of course... I can!" She countered, though with unsteady breathing. "I can handle... anything you can dish out!"

Signum twitched again as Vita withdrew her finger and rose to her knees so that she could once more wrap her arms about the swordsman's neck and peck her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

The pinkette glanced back at her slightly. "Huh...? What for?"

"For getting you worked up. That's kinda the opposite of what we're going for here after all."

"Ah... yeah, I guess it is."

"Hey. This isn't gonna work after all."

"Eh?"

"I wanna be able to see your face Signum. Please?"

She was silent for just a moment. "...Okay."

The little russet swung her leg over so that she was kneeling above her commander's lap and sat herself down, her legs locked behind the woman's back. Sitting like this, they were on a more even level. Vita peered into Signum's beautiful features as she swept the pink bangs from her face and even in the darkened room, she could distinguish the soft reddening of the woman's embarrassment.

"Yeah..." She mumbled as she stretched up to reach Signum 's lips. "This is much better.

Before she could even reconsider, Signum had unconsciously closed the rest of the distance between them and pressed their lips together. For just a moment they touched and then pulled away with a light 'chu'.

The pinkette stared at the girl in her lap. She looked with unfocused eyes, her expression unreadable.

"Hey. That was your first kiss wasn't it?" The russet wondered. "You're not upset are you? ...Signum?"

"Please." Came her response, arms enveloping the little girl's waist. "Don't take any longer."

The russet smiled and kissed her again. The pink haired woman relaxed against the little girl fit snugly into her lap. Their lips locked together, longer this time, taking breaks only to draw back and peck at one lip, then the other. More confidently, Vita wiggled her digits inside the waistband of Signum's panties and played at her lips. She purposefully drove them into the woman's center and wiggled them about teasingly.

"How does it feel, Signum, having my fingers inside you?" Vita spoke against her friend's lips. She stared at the pinkette's strained face and wondered if she was in pain.

"I... I don't know..." She whispered, opening her eyes to face the other girl. "It's so unusual, but... not bad. It's really sensitive and when you do... THAT!" A little finger curled up into her g-spot. "I can't think straight!"

"Is that so? You really are adorable, Signum. Fufu... but just you wait. I'll do things that will really turn your brain to mush."

"Yeah... be sure to show me everything you know, Vita-chan." The woman opened her mouth invitingly and quickly the girl responded by connecting their lips and slipping her tongue inside.

'Ah geez Signum.' Vita spoke through her mind. 'Calling me chan like that is cheating. I'm supposed to be the one in control.' She nibbled on the pinkette's tongue and a soft mewl was drawn from her throat. 'How can you possibly be this cute?'

'I'm sorry!' Speaking mentally did nothing to hide her breathy tone. She gasped and purred from Vita's ministrations; the fingers writhing about inside her pussy and the others pinching at her nipple. 'I-it's just that it feels... so good. Your fingers feel really good Vita-chan. Please don't stop...'

'Baka...' She muttered and threw her weight against the swordsman to topple her onto her back. Vita took position on hand and knees over her friend. While her one arm supported her, the other continued to plumb Signum's pussy, now driving in and out slowly. "That's the last thing I intend to do." She whispered aloud in a throaty voice, having broken their kiss despite the woman's protests.

"Shhhh..." She pressed her finger to the pinkette's lips to silence her. "I promise you'll enjoy this."

Signum peered curiously up at the little girl with one cerulean eye, the other clenched shut from the sensation of her fingers. Slowly, tauntingly, the russet placed a light kiss on her bottom lip. She then moved on to her chin, then her neck and down to her shoulder blade where she stopped a moment to bite at the bone. Signum moaned as she closed her eyes completely, focusing only on the pulsing fingers and the teeth sinking lovingly into her flesh. Once she'd made a noticeable mark, Vita licked at the love bite and all the way down her collar bone to the valley of her commander's breasts.

Growing tired of teasing, the russet took quickly to her nipple, pinching it between her teeth none too gently and was rewarded just a moment later.

"Ahn ah...! D...don't! It feels weird... going to... ahh Viitttaaaaaaammmmm!"

As fast as she could, the smaller girl had pressed her lips to Signum 's to stifle her moans from waking the entire house. The fingers on her right hand were clenched uncomfortably and juices began to drip down onto the sheets. Not one to simply let things end, Vita continued working her fingers into the woman's g-spot, causing her orgasm to drag on even longer. Her pussy contracted and covered the russet's digits with her honey while a string of moans and mewls was sent down Vita's throat. At last she fell still, stiff fingers gingerly releasing the sheets. When the sapphire eyed girl drew back her lips, Signum's head lulled to the side as she gasped for air.

"Wha...what was that?" She panted. "It felt... amazing."

"Hahaha, you really came Signum, quite loudly I might add." The ponytailed woman blushed a deep shade of red. "And so much too. Just look at how wet you've gotten!"

Unceremoniously withdrawing her fingers, Signum cried out as they were pulled from her pussy and brought before her eyes.

"I'll bet it tastes delicious..." The little girl brought a dripping finger to her lips and sat back astride Signum's stomach. She let the woman watch as she tipped back her head and waited for the nectar to drip onto her tongue. Taking the strand into her mouth, she soon sucked it all off her finger and then the other two in turn.

"You taste delicious, Signum. I think I'd like to try some more." She looked down with a devilish grin.

"Vita-chan! Saying something like that is too embarrassing!" She tried to innocently cover her face with her hands and the russet had to fight off a nosebleed.

'Kaaawaaaiiiii!' Vita yelled out loudly in her mind. 'Signuuuum! If you're going to act that moe then you deserve every bit of this!'

Quickly slipping to the ground, the pigtailed girl spread apart the woman's legs and situated herself between them.

"Vita-chan?! W...wait! You can't now! I'm still too sensitive to... fuah!"

It was a rather new sensation for the knight, feeling something slithering against her. Even with the teasing she'd been subjected to recently, she still got chills at the feeling of Vita's tongue running across her body. And now here she was with her friend's tongue buried inside her pussy and screaming silently into the dark.

The russet did her utmost to stretch her tongue an extra inch or two, plunging it as far inside Signum as she could possibly go. Twitches and moans and the sight of the pinkette rubbing at her own breasts told the girl that she was doing so with great success.

'Aren't you the naughty one, Signum? Touching yourself like that.'

'What else can I do when you're licking my...!' She couldn't finish the sentence.

'Licking your what?' Vita coaxed, wanting to expose every naughty part of Signum she could find.

'Licking my... my pussy.'

'If it makes you act like that, then you like it when I do this don't you?' Her slimy muscle slipped out of Signum's folds and flicked at her clit.

'Ahhh yes! That feels so good Vita-chan! I really can't think straight anymore... all I want is for you to drive your tongue into my tight pussy! Bite my clit and make me come over and over again!'

The little russet did just that. Her teeth closed over that bundle of nerves and her tongue wagged back and forth over the tip. Signum pinched her nipples roughly and Vita, replacing her tongue with her fingers, managed to slip her whole fist into her friend's soaked pussy.

Signum clapped her hand firmly over her mouth and came hard, moaning loudly enough that even though she stifled it, Vita figured that Shamal could hear her next door.

When the last wave of orgasm had racked the pinkette's body, she collapsed back onto the bed, her limbs no longer bearing the strength to raise her up from the sheets. The russet withdrew her toying lips and, tenderly this time, she eased her hand out of Signum's pussy. The woman let her eyes droop closed and folded her arms across her chest.

Vita cleaned the juices from her hand with her tongue, all the while eyeing her lover where she lay. At last Signum's breathing drew close to normality and the little russet watched the rise and fall of her voluptuous chest. Her strawberry scented locks were rather disheveled underneath her and her bangs were plastered to her forehead with sweat. Crawling back onto the bed, the hammer knight curled into the swordsman's side and rested her head upon her stomach.

"You're really amazing Sig-chan." She giggled, cuddling into her commander's stomach.

"You're... going to... kill me..." The ponytailed woman replied slowly.

"But you're enjoying it aren't you? The way you moan and squirm when I tease your pussy..." The little girl circled the woman's naval with a finger before dipping it inside and turning her eyes up to look at her. "...you're actually a really naughty girl aren't you, Sig-chan?"

"And whose fault is that? What have you done Vita?" She opened her eyes and gazed at the darkened ceiling. "To think you've made me do such embarrassing things. And what's with calling me chan all of a sudden? How come you're the only one that gets to act cute?" She gently raked a hand through Vita's hair.

"Because Sig-chan! You're way too cute as it is! First you were so innocent and now you have such a horny side too. It really isn't fair..." The russet puffed out her cheeks in a pout.

"I'm really not sure there's any way to apologize for that."

"I can think of something..." The russet whispered as she crawled on hands and knees up the pinkette's form. "You can return the favor."

"Just... don't be upset if I'm no good... okay?" She looked innocently at the little girl.

"Mou, Sig-chan." Vita shook her head half-heartedly. "That's just too kawaii."

Signum smiled into their kiss and slowly snaked her tongue past her lips to reach the russet's. Vita in turn closed her lips over the woman's tongue and drew it into her mouth. Their muscles coiled together and slipped over one another playfully. From Vita's mouth then over to Signum's, they ran their tongues over teeth and lips, finally reducing the exchange to a sloppy, air deprived mess.

When Vita could suppress her arousal no longer, she began crawling further up the bed and the swordsman pecked at her chin, neck, and chest as she went. The little girl's breasts drew level with her mouth and so the ponytailed woman gave one of the buds a tentative lick. Vita moaned and arched her back as her commander's teasing quickly turned from little licks to sucking her nipple into her mouth.

Her lips pecked repeatedly at the girl's undeveloped chest, stuck in a perpetual stage of pre-puberty just as it had been since they were created centuries ago. Signum bit and pulled unapologetically, overtaken by an unfamiliar primal sensation. Hands kneading her soft flesh and tongue flicking over her hardened nipples, the pinkette began to lose herself in her little lover's body. Vita moaned and squirmed as her orgasm built inside her, but Signum realised it wouldn't be enough. She didn't want it to be. Now, having given completely over to her newfound desire, the swordsman drew a wet trail down the flat of the russet's stomach until her tongue slid from smooth skin onto fuzzy, dampened fabric.

There wasn't any pause for thought as the ponytailed woman began licking at Vita's pussy through her panties. Saliva and juices pooled together making the fabric see through and Signum gingerly put a finger to the outline of the girl's swelled lips. Teasingly she traced around them, pressing on the fabric enough for it to rub and eventually she poked at Vita's clit, causing her to cry out in surprise. Resuming the work with her mouth, Signum dampened her panties as much as possible before lightly taking the pleasure bud between her teeth and squeezing as much as she dared.

"Ahhn! S...Signum! Don't just focus on that one spot!" Vita whispered harshly as she tangled her digits into Signum's strawberry scented locks. "Like this I'll... come in no time!"

'That's alright. I'll be happy to make you come a whole lot from eating this cute little pussy of yours...' Now working the russet's sodden panties down her legs, Signum lapped eagerly at the swollen lips before her.

'Geez Sig-chan! You've totally lost it!' Vita cried in her mind, only slightly more intelligible than the moans and cries that threatened to break past her pursed lips. 'Ah, but shit, to tell you the truth... I've always dreamed of this.'

'What part of this exactly?'

'The part with you between my legs and at my mercy.' The pinkette raised her eyes to the little girl without ever removing her tongue. She peered upwards with innocent, yet lustful sapphire eyes and the russet's matching gaze peered back as she caressed her commander's head and leaned in closer to whisper hotly, "I've dreamed of teasing this gorgeous body of yours for as long as I can remember... Sig-chan. I want to see you beg me to fuck you."

Signum shuddered noticeably and the motion was transferred into Vita's own form. Shaking and moaning, she came against Signum's tongue whose movements had become erratic. It flipped this way and that, across her lips and clit, she bit down on the pleasure bud and set off another wave of ecstasy through the shorter girl. The woman's lips quivered and her eyes clenched shut as she squirmed. Writhing in ecstasy, Vita was unable to tell what had happened. She didn't understand what had set her lover off, but amidst the bursting colors behind her eyes and the tongue that greedily lapped up her spilling pussy juice, she really didn't care.

Coming down from the clouds at last, the russet could just make out the image of the woman between her legs. She was now resting her head on the little girl's thigh and breathing deeply. Between her legs, her hands were clutched tightly to her own dripping pussy and Vita smirked in amusement when she saw this.

"Who gave you permission to make yourself come?" She whispered, her latest treatment having gone slightly to her head. "I might hafta punish you for not giving me your full attention.'

Signum caught her breath before replying, but still her voice sounded far away. "I-I'm sorry Vita-chan... I just... got so turned on from licking you. My pussy was dripping and aching to be touched." She refused to make eye contact as she spoke. "But it wasn't enough. I want to come with something inside, not just my fingers. Will you please fuck me... like you did before? With your whole hand. Please...?"

"Since you asked so nicely, I suppose I can fuck you again. But I won't be using my hand." Signum's face fell. "I have something much better." Bringing the moping knight's head up from her lap, she locked their lips together for a moment before slipping out from under the woman's weight and cautiously padding over to the door. Without even bothering to put her clothes back on, she slipped out the door while calling to the confused swordsman. "Just one minute. I need to go get it."

A handful of moments later, the little girl returned and the open door let in just enough light to frame the figure of the pink haired woman who had once more begun to rub at herself. She had her eyes closed as one hand slowly circled around her clit and the other around one of her nipples. Vita rolled her eyes in amusement and approached the impatient woman, pulling her onto her back as she crawled onto the bed.

"I can't believe you couldn't wait for even a minute. You truly are an incredibly horny girl, Sig-chan." Vita teased her commander as she sat cross-legged by her side.

Surprised at being suddenly knocked over, Signum opened her eyes and was shocked by what she saw as she stared in awe at the item her younger counterpart held in her grasp.

"V...Vita... where did you get a...?"

"Don't sweat the details, Sig-chan. All you need to know is that it's all yours."

"All mine...?" The surprised woman spoke distantly. "But seriously, where did you get a...!?"

"Siiiig-chaaan!" Vita cut in. She watched as the pinkette stared at her little surprise, mesmerized by it. She shook it gently from side to side, watching the swordsman's eyes follow it. "What's really more important here? Where I got the dildo, or how we can use it?" Her tongue slowly traced over the length of the soft blue plastic, velvety to the touch. "Rest assured, there are all sorts of creative things we can manage with it..." her tone was thick and sultry.

"C...can we...?" The pinkette stammered, a little taken aback by Vita's dominant aura.

"Of course silly. Like I said, it's all yours. So..." The russet taunted with half-lidded eyes. "How would you like me to fuck you, Sig-chan?"

It took a moment for the ponytailed woman to snap out of her trance, but her response was clear once she had. "Rough."

"I won't be holding back then." And with her warning, she took the swordsman's head onto her lap and promptly thrust the dildo into her open mouth.

Signum accepted the intrusion gladly and her hands resumed their work upon her pussy, one sliding over her swelled lips and the other pinching at her clit. Vita twisted the toy as she worked, plunging it into the woman's waiting mouth deeper with each thrust and thoroughly coating it with saliva. With her free hand, Vita reached for Signum's neglected breasts and pulled one of her nipples causing her eyes to shoot open and a small part of her brain to return from her sexual stupor.

"Just look at you, Sig-chan. You were a horny little pervert all along. Just look at how hard your nipples are," Another pleasurably painful twist. "and how dripping wet your pussy gets just from teasing it a little. But you know, it's not fair if you only finger yourself. I wanna feel good too."

'Ah! I'm so sorry, Vita-chan!' Signum called out in her mind, her mouth too full to speak. 'Then... what can I do to please you too?'

"It's not that this is bad." Vita explained. "We just need to change one thing..." Suddenly, the dildo working its way down her throat had reached its limit and it was at this time that part of the softly textured toy bumped into her nose.

'Wha?! Vita... what kind of toy is this?' Her eyes finally focused and fixated on the bulb that bobbed up and down above her nose.

The entire length measured about eight inches, a reasonable plaything, but it wouldn't all fit down Signum's throat. It wasn't for lack of trying, but the toy itself kept her from going any further. This mysterious dildo that Vita acquired just for thispurpose was no ordinary toy, though it looked like any other until you got to the base. The end curled up into a near right angle and bore a bulb about a half inch around, giving the whole thing the look of an L, but curved into a dick.

Vita brought the length out from her lover's throat and replaced it with the shorter bulb, pulling it free again when that too was sufficiently lathered.

"I bet Sig-chan will really enjoy this part." She chuckled.

Dildo in hand, Vita crawled back between the pinkette's spread legs and there she kneeled, making sure her lover had a clear view of what she was about to do. With agonizing slowness, she positioned the bulb at her lips and pushed just hard enough to make it slip inside. With head tossed back and a cute moan slipping from between her teeth, the russet's pussy was stretched apart as it made room for their plaything. When her legs steadied again, she faced Signum's entranced expression with a nicely sized faux-cock bobbing between her legs. It had enough give to bend slightly, but it was still rigid enough for the hammer knight to feel it press roughly into her g-spot every time it did.

"Well, Sig-chan?" She addressed the immobile woman with one closed eye and a blush tinting her cheeks. "Don't you wanna suck my dick?"

Signum didn't say a word, too transfixed by the prize before her. She rolled back onto her stomach and pawed over to Vita on hands and knees. Not even for a moment did she look away from the toy until her lips kissed the tip and she finally turned her gaze towards Vita's as the small girl's cock disappeared down her throat. It was intense, the way she held her gaze. Vita almost lost control of her legs as she stared into her lover's brilliant, azure eyes, hazy and unfocused with lust. She pulled back, staring upwards with just the tip held lightly between her teeth, trying to look as innocent as possible. Her shimmering eyes and the way she tilted her head did just that, but Signum's innocent facade was nothing like the way she use to be. Instead, the sight was hopelessly erotic, making Vita clench and drip around the toy as she took a handful of Signum's hair in each fist and pressed the swordsman back down onto her cock.

One, two, three times she thrust, fucking Signum's throat with her dick and getting backlash in return, the bulb fit snugly inside her passage knocking about with every push. Her breathing grew ragged from the pleasure as did the pinkette's when she grew low on air, so the little russet pulled the toy from her lips and allowed the ponytailed woman to take several gasping breaths. The pinkette's lips glistened with saliva, one string still connecting her mouth and the russet's dick. As she panted, it drooped until it fell from the toy onto her heaving chest. They remained silent, Vita kneeling before Signum who sat with her legs tucked back underneath her and her hands lazily sprawled in her lap.

The russet didn't trust her voice to work so she reached out with her mind. 'Sig-chan... you're just way too sexy. Hey, can you point your butt this way? I don't think I can wait any longer."

'Y-yeah... I'm just about to go crazy too.' She replied with a blush. Taking a second to twist her body around, she faced away from the knight on hands and knees before dropping her chest flat onto the bed, her cheek pressing against the soft fabric, and spreading her legs wide. Each of her hands went to her pussy and gently pulled her lips apart to expose her dripping heat. 'Please, stir up my pussy a whole lot... with your dick, Vita-chan.' Even in her mind, her voice was an embarrassed whisper.

'Sig-chan... that's amazing.' Vita stared much to the pinkette's dismay. Inching forward, she positioned the head of the toy at Signum's spread entrance. 'If you talk like that... I won't be able to hold back.'

But Signum didn't have any intention of holding back. Without further delay, she thrust her hips back and her ass slammed into Vita's hips as the dildo was buried inside her to the hilt. The russet drew a sharp breath at the sudden knock of the toy against her little love button, but she was quick to respond as the ponytailed woman drew forward again. This time they thrust together and their hips met with a dull slap of skin against skin. They kept this up until Signum was unable to work her hips any longer from her slightly awkward position. One of her hands then dropped to the bed while the other switched to flicking at her clit, allowing her pussy to clamp more tightly on the toy as Vita continued to thrust into her. She shook her hips cutely and frantically as she drew closer and closer to her orgasm, but she was determined to have Signum come first. The russet held it in as best as she could, switching from frantic strokes to deep, deliberate thrusts. Each one plunged from the tip to the base and knocked about inside Signum in just the right way.

Her brow was thick with sweat and her speech was labored. "Signum." She whispered. "Are you...?"

"Yes! Just a little more... right there...!"

The pinkette bit at the sheets to keep from squealing and with her hand she held Vita by the leg so she wouldn't pull out again. Still, she knew her little lover hadn't come yet herself and so in the midst of her own orgasm, she reached for the girl's clit with her other hand and twisted it sharply between her fingers. That was enough to set her off. The little russet's pussy clenched tightly around the bulb of the dildo and her hips jerked unwillingly a few times, jabbing the toy further inside Signum's already spasming heat. Juices dripped down each of their legs from the ordeal and as Signum came down, she listened to Vita moan sweetly in her mind and twitched whenever her dick knocked about in her tender pussy. When at last the little girl had finished her shaking, she collapsed onto her lover's back who in turn shifted her legs and let them topple onto their sides.

Signum had a rather fun thought as they lay together for a moment, basking in the afterglow. She pushed Vita away enough to gently slide the toy from her dripping snatch and once she had, she rolled the little russet onto her back and crawled down towards her legs. Vita watched through half-lidded eyes as Signum slipped the dildo coated in her own juices between her lips and down her throat.

Vita patted her head as she played, stroking the soft pink locks there. 'You're too amazing, Sig-chan. I never thought I'd get to see a side of you like this.'

'You...you can't tell anyone though, alright?' The embarrassment in her voice didn't at all match her actions.

'As if I'd really want to share...' She chuckled.

Signum continued her unconventional blowjob (it worked in a roundabout way from the toy jostling inside the girl) as Vita peered slowly around the room. For some time there had been enough light seeping in to clearly see, though her eyes had adjusted to the dark just fine, and she had only just realised it was due to the early-morning sun as it crept into the sky.

'It's nearly morning now. Maybe we oughta get some sleep..."

Signum had finished her licking and had crawled half way up Vita's form. She rested her head on the cute little mound of one of her breasts. 'Ah! But...' Her eyes were downcast and shifting side to side nervously.

'Geeeez! Are you still not satisfied?' The russet teased.

Signum shook her head, pouting like a child. 'Just once more...? Please?'

'Mou, Sig-chan. I can't say no to that face. Alright then. Here, sit up.'

Signum did as she was told and Vita did the same, scooting to the edge of the bed and dangling her legs over the edge. Her faux cock stood ready between her legs and she patted her lap invitingly.

The swordsman stood at the edge of the bed for a minute and looked at her hesitantly. 'Are you sure? Won't I be too heavy?' She shuffled her foot on the carpet and bit her lip.

'It's not like we're human, Sig-chan. You shouldn't underestimate me you know. It's nothing I can't handle!' She puffed out her little chest indignantly.

Signum giggled as she lifted one leg onto the bed. 'You're right, Vita-chan. Sometimes I forget...' She slid the tip of Vita's dick into her pussy and got her other leg up on the bed, letting her weight carry her down the length. 'how strong you aaaaaare! Ahn...!'

She swayed a bit and so Vita wrapped her arms around her for support. They were small, but they held the pinkette against her little frame firmly, protectively. Signum coiled her legs behind her lover's back and they held each other closely, about a head's difference between their height.

'Sorry. I guess we won't move much like this, but... it feels so different. This position... hits such a good spot!'

'Uhn uh.' The smaller girl shook her head and peered up at her lover through her bangs. 'I like it this way. Feeling you against me like this.' She nuzzled against her full breasts and the pinkette sighed from the sensation. 'You're really soft, Sig-chan.'

Their eyes met and Signum leaned down slightly and connected their lips. They embraced wholly in this way, enveloping one another; breasts rubbing together and tongues sliding over each other. A strand of saliva dripped from the corner of their mouths as their muscles played back and forth and they grinded against each other slowly. Their pussies were close enough that their clits would brush together and their skin made a schlicking sound from the pussy juice that dripped forth. Even with their limited movement, the dildo slid about inside them and rubbed at their sweet spots. They refused to break their kiss for anything as they embraced, gradually approaching orgasm in that sweet, slow manor and growing restless as they near the edge.

'J...just a little m-more!' Signum panted.

'On your... ah... fuah! Your knees... you can...!'

Signum caught on, carefully untangling her legs and slipping them underneath herself. Now kneeling in Vita's lap, she rocked back and forth on the girl's cock and they began to moan more loudly into each other's mouths. Vita bucked her hips as best she could and their clits rubbed harshly together. A few more fevered thrusts saw them over the edge. They came together, each devouring moans of their name across their kiss. Their inner thighs and the bed sheets alike were sodden with juices and they continued humping as long as the stars lasted behind their eyes, finally coming back to Earth as the woman collapsed onto the little girl.

They rolled onto one side a moment later and Vita squeezed her commander tightly. "So, how do you feel now? Relaxed?" She whispered.

"Maybe too much so." She chuckled, lazily letting her leg on top lace with the other girl's. "I hardly want to move a muscle." Her arms wrapped tightly in response. "I feel better than I have in years." The swordsman placed a kiss atop the girl's head. "Thank you."

"Uhn. I love you, Signum. We all do. You don't need to worry yourself sick about what'll happen. We'll all face it together, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Vita. I love you too." She nuzzled against her light red hair and sighed happily.

"Um Signum? This situation... maybe..." She indicated the place they were still connected and the stain on the sheets.

"You know..." The pinkette carefully worked the comforter up from the bottom of the bed with her foot and eventually pulled it over them both. "I don't care at all right now. Keep me warm tonight... just like this?"

Vita giggled at her commander's forwardness. "Sure thing... Sig-chan."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'll admit that half the things I write end in bed, but dammit, that's the way I like it! I also gave Signum an intensely flip-switch personality, but I rather enjoy those kinds of characters and it made her quite cute. Oh and just in case no-one gets my joke, the title is based around their weapons. Vita has a hammer, Signum has a sword… get it? I tried anyway. Till next time.**


End file.
